


I think you’re really cool

by Anime_nevv



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Feelings Realization, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Jealousy, Just kinda freeformed it, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Explicit Sex, Songfic, Suicide, You can choose top or bottom I guess, go listen to it, song is “i think you’re really cool” by guardin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_nevv/pseuds/Anime_nevv
Summary: Songfic - I think you’re really cool by Guardin)Tweek and Craig recently ‘broke up’ and they are doing just fine....Just kidding.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I think you’re really cool

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s in tag and the description, but please go listen to the song, it is so underrated and sad and lovely. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the fanfic!

Tweek stared at his celling, listening to the heavy rain outside. Craig and him recently ‘broke up’ and it was much worse then he thought it would be. He thought it would be a great thing and that he would maybe even get a boyfriend, but it hadn’t even been a day before he missed Craig.

_”this song brings on the weather,”_

  
Tweek sighed, rubbing his watery eyes (he didn’t know why that happened) with his shaky hands that hid under his sweater. It had been a week, why couldn’t Tweek just get over it? Craig even had a ... new boyfriend now.

” _tear drops upon my sweater,”_

Tweek got up from his bed, and looked at himself in the mirror, his dark green sweater was soaked now. His bright blonde hair was tangled and messy (as always).

Tweek shrugged it off and went back to bed with his clothes on. He sighed and put the palm of his hands into his eyes, trying not to have a mental break down for the second time that day.

he had no idea what had caused it, he hadn’t had the slightest clue...

“ _I cry in bed whenever I see you guys together.”_

  
“Maybe tomorrow will be better,” he squeaked out, but he couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was the way they held each other.

Tweek decided that it was either he was weird out because he is used to being Craig’s ‘boyfriend’ or he was jealous because he never had been in a real relationship.

  
But he also decided that he could never see himself doing that with anyone... almost anyone.

...

Tweek couldn’t sleep that night, he hated the way Craig and Kenny were together. They looked so happy. Tweek would never have that, at least... not without Craig..

It hit him like a ton of bricks, he was in love with Craig Tucker...

”oh my fucking God!” Tweek cursed, shaking heavily. It seems like every feeling he ever had crashed down on him in the moment.

” _fuck love it’s all a lie,”_

His face was bright red, and his twitching seemed to get worse by the second. He was in love with Craig!   
  
‘But Craig had a boyfriend’ he remembered, tear started to free fall.

” _I can’t sleep, I’d rather die, then see that look in your eye...”_

” _sucks that I’m not your guy..”_

A sight to behold, huh? Tweek Tweak, the twitching, ADHD, coffee addicted, loser was in love with his best friend, Craig Tucker the cool, laid back, handsome, and TAKEN male of his dreams. He sighed, he had to see him tomorrow, also. That was going to suck.

” _I think your really cool like”_

_”I think your really cool like”_

_”I think your really cool like”_

_“I think your really cool like...”_

_...._

Craig was sitting in his car outside of Tweek’s house. They were going on a road trip. Well, him, Tweek and Clyde. (Token, Jimmy and Kenny were busy.)

Craigs parents were out for the weekend and Tricia had the same idea to stay at a friends house.

” _i packed my bags last week, sunrise and I’m on my feet.”_

 _  
  
_When Craig first invited them, Tweek really only made it into the picture. He hadn’t talked to him for weeks, so when he texted him saying he would go, Craig packed his bags that day and got up early that day.

His heart stuttered when he saw Tweek stumble out of his house. He was almost immediately puzzled by this but decided it didn’t matter.

Tweek got in the passenger seat of the car, putting his bag on the floor. “H-hey Craig.” Tweek smiled. “Hi.” He answered back simply, giving Tweek and small grin.

”We are going to pick up Clyde, then we are leaving this fucked up town for awhile,” Craig boosted, Tweek seemed to tense up a bit but didn’t say anything as Craig started his beat up car and drove to Clyde house.

” _let’s skip town, case our dreams, cause this town ain’t what it seems.”_

The car ride was everything but comfortable, but Craig wasn’t good with talking to people and Tweek was sitting next to the love of his life so they didn’t end up talking much.

...

Clyde was past out in the passenger seat. They stoped for the night and just decided to sleep in the car. Which got them here, having sex in the trunk of there car, trying very hard not to wake up there friend.

” _come home let’s synchronize, my soft lips caress your thighs,”_

Craig’s heart was beating at a million miles an hour as he breathed into the nape of Tweek’s neck.

“you get me so fucking high, the voices in my head collide,”

His face was flushed, and his throat was dry. His stomach felt like it was going to erupt with butterflies.

Craig was so confused, until he came to an epiphany.   
  


It was weird timing, he was having sex with his best friend in a trunk when he realized he was in love with him.

They both came, and didn’t talk about what happened the rest of the night, or the next few days.

  
_“I_ think _you’re really cool like,”_

_”I think you’re really cool like,”_

_“I think you’re really cool like,”_

_“I think you’re really cool like,”_

...  
  


Tweek stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, the dry blood from his wrist stare him right in the face.

” _keep your voice down, she don’t care no, i can’t breath I‘ve got no air,”_

As soon as they got home, Craig started being more lovely to Kenny.

He kisses him more often, he hugged him every time they saw each other and Craig ends up canceling plans with us (those guys) t see him.

“ _No sympathy for my despair, I cut my wrist and grown my hair”_

Tweek’s reflection disgusts him, his hair is overgrown and his wrist are covered in ugly scars

His eyes flicker to his ADHD medication. He sighed, as he opens it tiredly.

But this time, instead of taking one or two pills,

he takes the whole thing.

” _I’m outta my mind.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to give it a happy ending but I decided I wanted torture. So that’s that.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, well, I hope you liked it. I hope you didn’t like reading him die.


End file.
